The Girl Next Door
by Jelly-Bean-Jr
Summary: "You so cheated! No way could you have found me that fast," I glared at Jacob as he shrugged, pursing his lips. "I didn't cheat, Kota; I just knew where you were." -Jacob/OC. collection of one-shots from Jacob and Lakota's relationship (childhood and adulthood likewise)
1. He Loves me, He Loves me not

**I got a little bored – and I'm not exactly sure how to create chapter 2 in the sequel with Jacob and Lakota…so I decided to have a little bit of fun and have a little story of collected one-shots on Kota's and Jake's relationship as kiddies :D Hopefully it won't suck -_- **

**Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p><span>Roses are Red, Violets are Blue; you know I love you<span>

**Lakota's point of view**(Kiddie Style;D)**:**

"He loves me… he loves me not…he loves me… he loves me not…" I mumbled under my breath, ripping away each flower pedal as Rachel and Rebecca watched on the front porch steps, each of them smirking every time a flower pedal hit the ground. Jacob, however, wasn't paying much attention. Just circling around me on his bike without saying a word. Seeming at ease.

Turd.

"So, what guy are you thinking about?" Rachel teased, making Jacob glance over as well, curiosity evident on his face. I could only shrug. Was I supposed to be thinking of a guy? What guy did I want to think about? The only boys I've really come in contact with so far was Embry, Quil, and Jacob. And even then just thinking about kissing one of them was like eating my vegetables. Horrifying. Embry was too tall, and wasn't that sensitive; he was actually kinda mean when he wanted to be. Quil was too short and was always too…icky in his jokes. Jacob was the perfect height, yes, but he was…Jacob. And that's just; ew.

"I don't like any boys – they're gross," I shrugged, sighing as I picked off the last flower pedal, "he loves me not," I concluded, only slightly sad. Well…that was stupid. I've watched Rachel and Rebecca do this plenty of times. And each time – no matter what answer they ended up with – it was like they discovered something amazing. I didn't understand it one bit.

"You did it wrong," Rachel said, a little irritated as she plucked another sunflower from Sarah's garden, thrusting the flower back into my hand, "you have to think of a _boy_. Then it works," I glared over at her, wrinkling my nose before throwing the flower on the ground and stomping on it. There.

"I don't need a stupid flower to tell me if he 'loves me or not'," I crossed my arms, giving Rachel one of my brattiest looks before toeing at the crushed flower, digging the tip of my shoe into the center of it before scraping the sunflower against the gravel. Rachel huffed while Rebecca laughed, grabbing a daisy and gently putting it in my hand.

"Think of Jacob," she advised, making Jacob suddenly tip over on his bike, landing in the grass sideways, his eyes wide.

"What!" he objected, "No! I don't _love _Kota!" I smirked, raising an eyebrow at Jacob's protest.

"We'll see, Jakers. Maybe you do lo_oooo_ve me," I mocked, shaking my butt in the air as I gave him a cute little smile. He scowled, getting up from the ground.

"No. I don't," he grumbled, easily getting back onto his bike, but staying still as he glared me down. I sniffed once, giving him the evil eye.

"We'll see," I echoed, fingering the first flower pedal and ripping it off gently, "you love me," I nodded, making Jacob shake his head no.

"You love me not?" Jacob nodded.

"You love her?" Rebecca took over as I took off the third flower pedal. Automatically making Jacob narrow his eyes at his older sister. I could only grin.

"He loves me not," I pouted, taking off the worth one. Rachel laughed, joining in when I peeled off the next pedal.

"You love her!" The twins chorused in a sing song voice, making Jacob go completely white before clearing his throat, deciding on staying quiet as he glared.

"He loves me not."

"Love, love, love her!"

"He hates my guts," I went on quietly, staring intently at the flower. I wonder…

My face relaxed into a serious expression as I stared at the flower, ignoring Rachel and Rebecca's laughter in the background or Jacob's sluggish replies. Slowly peeling off the flower pedals as I whispered the pattern, suddenly making everything in the background go quiet.

"Loves me…" I whispered, "loves me not…" I stopped suddenly staring at the last two pedals in distaste while Becca and Rachel started to giggle uncontrollably. Jacob still didn't say anything.

"Loves me," I let out a deep sigh, plucking the last pedal off, "loves me not." The twins' giggles immediately got louder, making me hyper aware of Jacob's hand when it touched my back, his head coming next to mine over my shoulder as he stared at the flower too. A little frown on his face.

"Guess you were right," I shrugged, smirking, "you hate my guts," I nodded, making Jacob frown even harder. His glare not directed towards his sisters or me, but towards the flower in my hand.

"I don't hate your guts; you're my best friend."

"Nope," I popped the 'p', holding the flower closer to his face, "see? The flower says so. You hate my guts."

"Actually," Jacob huffed, pointing at a little stub of daisy left on the flower from when I hadn't completely ripped off a pedal, "you forgot one-" Jacob plucked off the stub, staring intently at the completely bare flower as he grinned, "now look; I don't hate you," I stared quietly at the flower, still frowning.

"That doesn't count; it was only _half_," Jacob smiled sadly, shrugging and walking back to his bike.

"Which means I only _half _hate your guts."


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Chapter two of Lakota and Jacob's childhood…enjoy;) By the way…this is completely separated from the first chapter because this is, again, just a collection of one-shots :D Thank you for reading, and review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p><span>Puberty can just suck it<span>

**Lakota's point of view:**

"Okay, it's time!" I yelled, holding out an empty beer bottle to Embry, Jake, and Quil, each of them giving me a weird look as I smiled.

"Time for…?" Embry asked curiously, putting his video game on pause as he turned to me, eyeing the bottle skeptically. Quil, on the other hand, seemed to have come up with his own ideas.

"Awwwww, yeah! We're getting drunk!" He cheered, making Jacob hit him on the back of the head. His angry 'it's empty, idiot' barely audible while Quil pouted and rubbed his head. I rolled my eyes. How stupid could they get? Isn't it bad enough that I have to practice my kissing skill with spin the bottle with _them_? But where else would I go? This, sadly, was my only option. I mean, 13 was way too old to go without kissing. In my opinion. And if I have to get kissed from my three best guy friends – so be it. I refuse to be the laughing stock of the party. Refuse!

"No," I sighed, waving the bottle, "we're going to play a game," Jacob stared at the bottle for a moment before his face cleared up to show complete horror. Like he found out that I brushed my dogs teeth with his tooth brush. But…that was silly talk. How would he find that out?

"No way. No_ooooo _way. No, no, no, no," Jacob objected, shaking his head frantically and holding his hands up, his palms facing towards me while Embry and Quil looked at him weirdly, "we are not playing spin the bottle with you," he finished. Making Embry out right gag as Quil sat up quickly, staring at me with a wide grin.

"Jake, man, speak for yourself. I'm game!" I smirked, satisfied as Jacob's horror stricken face turned into a glower towards Quil. Embry looked between the three of us, sighing loudly as he reluctantly started to talk.

"Why do you want to play spin the bottle…and with _us_?" He asked, quirking a brow. I cleared my throat, wringing my hands out. I wonder how mad they'll be when they find out they were my only and _last _choice. I mean, if my other friends weren't so young – A.K.A 10 years old – I would've chosen them. And considering the next best candidates were either girls or guys that were waaaay too old I had absolutely no choice but to use the three stooges. And picking any other random guy from school would've been a no, no without him making fun of me or for ratting me out by having to use practice in kissing. I stared at the three of them, shifting my gaze between Quil and his shortness, to Embry and his tallness, and then to Jacob, contemplating if I should tell them the truth. And, you know what? What the heck? Let's let em' have it.

"It's not like I had much to choose from," I shrugged, making Embry mumbled an 'ouch' under his breath as Quil snorted, Jacob smirking slightly.

"Why do you want to play spin the bottle, period?" Embry continued, looking rather excited now. I let out a groan, crossing my arms.

"Don't tell me you guys weren't invited to the Lahote's party?" The three of them exchanged glances, looking wary, "Oh. My. Gosh. You weren't invited!" I cheered hysterically, laughing as each of them glared at me, looking rather peeved off.

"Sorry," Jacob replied bitterly, "we don't seem to have the boobs," I smirked, snorting in amusement.

"I don't know, anymore cookies and Quil might be getting there soon."

"Hey! Not cool, Kota, not cool," laughing I gave him a pat on the head, pinching his cheeks slightly before he slapped my hand away. Fine; be that way.

"Ugh, buzz kills. Are you going to help me or not?" I asked, giving them my best puppy dog look.

Ultimate. Fail.

"No," Jacob grounded out.

"Urm…I'm gonna have to pass – mom wants me home," Embry said quietly, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze as he walked past me and towards the front door. I hummed disappointingly, turning to my last option. Quil.

"You know, Koty," I raised an eyebrow at the name, "I would…but you're little comment about my nonexistent man boobs kind of turned me off. Sorry," I huffed in disbelief, crossing my eyes in the process before sluggishly moving towards my chair. Jacob watching me the whole time with a confused expression.

Sitting down in a heap I stared at the floor, glaring angrily. What was I supposed to do now? Miss the party? No…definitely not that. It was a miracle I was even invited! What kind of idiot would I be if I turned it down? But I'll look even more idiotic when I end up biting someone's lip off, or even worse…their tongue. Eck. I shuddered at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob finally asked, the moment Quil excused himself to go to the bathroom to 'take a piss' as he so kindly put it.

"How I'm going to look like an idiot when people find out I can't kiss – and that my own three best friends turned me down!" I exasperated, sighing again in frustration. Did they think I wanted to kiss them? I simply had no other choice. It wasn't like I was ecstatic to give away my first kiss to the three idiots I called my best friends. It was just so wrong on so many levels. But, heck, I was desperate.

"Oh, come on…we didn't turn you down…" Jacob said slowly, looking hesitant. I shrugged.

"Might as well have," Jacob was silent, looking rather frustrated with himself as he looked between his handheld game and me. Obviously trying to figure out something. I just gave him a bored look, sticking my tongue out so I didn't have to say anything in his moment of silence.

"You really want to…you know?"

"Gosh, Jake, we aren't going to do it. Just a kiss," Jacob bit his bottom lip, looking over in the direction Quil disappeared off to before groaning loudly, giving himself a facepalm.

"This doesn't mean I like you," he hissed, I blinked at him, confused now.

"What-" and then his lips were on mine. I didn't know exactly how it felt to be kissed or if Jacob was even doing it right, but it wasn't bad. I mean…I could do without the- holy shnike. Is that his tongue?

Nasty.

I pulled away, making a face as Jacob blushed, clearing his throat.

"You did not just try to slip me the tongue," I muttered, shaking my head in disapproval. Jacob shrugged, his embarrassment going down almost instantly.

"I heard girls liked that."

"Not this one," I grumbled under my breath, making Jacob blush yet again. Looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "you seemed desperate." Oi, this boy was asking for a butt whooping. Deciding to let that little comment slip I flashed back to the kiss. It wasn't _that _bad. Actually, without the tongue it was actually pretty decent. For a first kiss, anyway.

"I- can we try again?" I asked, not able to look him in the eyes, "_Without _the…you know," I finally looked over at him, blushing myself at his wide eyes and gaped mouth.

"Wha- didn't you…? Why?"

"It doesn't mean I like you," I hissed as a reminder, repeating his words with a deadly look, "one kiss isn't going to make me a good kisser. I need practice. 'Sides, we already kissed once. Why not try again?" Jacob shrugged slowly, inching closer.

"Yeah. I guess."

"We just…no tongue," I narrowed my eyes, making Jacob nod eagerly, his hands shaking slightly as he brushed my short hair behind my shoulder only to have it swing back into place. Opting to leave that little action alone, he settled for slowly putting his hand on the back of my neck, pushing my face closer to his at much too slow pace. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly Jacob's lips connected with mine. This time it was slower. Better; in a way. Carefully I moved my lips against Jacob's as his hand gripped the back of my neck tighter. Not painful but…just tighter, I suppose.

"Hey guys, guess how far I can pee?" I yanked my head away from Jacob's as fast as I could, and him the same to me, just in time for Quil to come into the living room. Looking as oblivious as he did when he left. I coughed slightly, avoiding Jacob's gaze.

"Actually, Quil, I'm not really all that curious."


	3. Chicken

**I'm sorry it's taking long for me to update! And I'll use an excuse that's good enough for you all; school. Want me to update faster? Follow these steps.**

**Pull the fire alarm. – wait till all those bitches scatter out ;)  
>Burn the school down to the ground! – though I'm not too sure that would work. They'd probably just transfer us to another school…right? Oh, Jeesh. If that's the case, I beg you all; forget what I just said O-O Anyways, watching the Walking Dead, quivering my ass off from the suspense. Dying. You know; the usual :D<strong>

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><span>Cluck, cluck; whose a chicken?<span>

**J****acob's point of view:**

"You're chicken," Kota insisted, chaining together a bunch of flowers from her mom's garden, her nose wrinkled to make it look slightly pig-ish, and her lips pushed out. Swallowing slightly I watched her as she sighed angrily, but didn't say a single word as she continued to work on her flower chain, seeming completely focused on finishing whatever stupid project she was working on.

"I'm not chicken," I said smartly, glaring at her as my hands tightened around my basketball. Why did she have to be a girl? Why couldn't she be like Quil or Embry? Did she ever take a break from messing around with a bunch of girly stuff? Why did she always have to smell really good? It wasn't fair. It was gross. Disgusting. I don't even know why she was my friend. Plus she was really annoying. Really, _really _annoying. I wasn't chicken!

"Then ask her out, Jacob," my heart bumped against my chest as she said my name. My face twisted painfully at the feeling, a dull ache spreading through my body as I stared at her. Sitting down perfectly Indian style in the middle of dozens of different flowers. Her eyes not looking up at me, but knowing where I was; even when I moved. I swallowed, looking at her short brown bob. That was another thing. Why did she have to cut her hair? Why doesn't she just grow it out like any other stupid girl?

"But I don't like her," I snapped, throwing the basketball to the side. Lakota looked up, her brown eyes meeting mine and the ache was immediately back, the painful pounds from my heart hitting my chest unbelievably fast.

I didn't like the feeling.

"Well you could've fooled me," she snapped back, actually snapping her fingers and dropping her flower chain in her lap. Her lips that used to be pushed out in concentration now thinned out in a way I've only seen her use when Mr. Jones didn't give her what she wanted. She was throwing a fit. Stupid girls. All emotional…

"It's not my fault you're easily fooled."

"Shut up!"

"Make me," I shot back, glaring as she stood up, towing over me about an inch. I groaned, glaring even more. Lakota was probably the worst friend _ever_. Always talking and being annoying, starting fights, causing trouble. Why couldn't she just shut up for once? Why did she have to be so loud all the time? It wasn't like asking Nina Brooke out was any of her business. I didn't even like Nina. Yet Lakota has to stick her butt into it!

"I will, Black, don't worry," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever _Jones_. Why don't you just leave?"

"This is my house!" I huffed.

"Doesn't mean you have to bother me all the time. It's not like I want you around _all _the time," I stated, sneering as she took a step back. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me, irritating me further. Don't tell me I hurt her. She was Lakota; she's not supposed to take those things to heart. She's just supposed to comment back. It figures she'd get upset now. She was a girl after all.

"Are you saying you don't want to be my best friend anymore?" she asked, blinking. I shrugged, walking off to get my basketball.

"You're a girl; I can't really be your best friend," I said seriously, thinking back to Quil and Embry, "I guess we can still be friends…"

"You are so immature," she sniffed, staring directly at my basketball with a look of disgust. I moved it out of her line of vision, getting angrier the longer she stood there, just staring at me. I could only guess she wanted me to say something, but I was done with that. I simply wanted to be left alone without Lakota looking all…pretty and girly and _stuff _off to the side. It was bad enough Hayden Powell was always trying to sit next to her in class, and he's always being nice to her. Like, really nice. He's always trying to partner up with her during projects and he's always telling her how nice she looks every day. I get it; Lakota was pretty. Probably the prettiest girl in the whole class – but that didn't mean he had the right to go all lovey dovey over her.

"Play with Rachel and Rebecca," I muttered, turning the basketball around in my hands as I stared at the concrete. Waiting for Kota to walk away. Instead she reached out and slapped the basketball right out of my hands, the orange ball skyrocketing before bouncing into the grass. I stared at her with shocked eyes, my mouth popped open as Kota frowned at me.

"Go get it," she sneered, pointing to the basketball she just hit out of my hands seconds ago. I shook my head, getting angry all over again at her bossy tone.

"I'm not getting it. _You _get it," I scowled, staring at the ball on the grass for a second before turning back to Lakota. She smiled widely, showing her missing bottom tooth with pride.

"I can't – I have to get you something else," I blinked, watching her closely as she continued to smile. Not seeming at all upset with me anymore as she turned around and skipped back to her flower chain, leaving me standing in the dust. Just slow enough to let a whole 3 seconds pass before I went after the basketball. Glancing over my shoulder every few seconds.

When I got back Lakota was standing right there again, still smiling wider than ever.

"I made you this," she says happily, lisping on her last word. I look down at her hand, staring at the flower chain in wonder.

"Me?"

"Yeah," she nods, shoving it in my face, "it's a thank you for being my best friend, even if you're a guy," I shake my head, grabbing it out of her hand while looking at her. Wrinkling my nose.

"Boys don't wear flowers on their heads."

"I don't care what you do with it," she glares, looking upset again –MOOD SWINGS!- as she sticks her bottom lip out again, "step on it, flush it, wear it; just make sure you know I made it for you," I stared at her in shock, completely caught off guard.

"Thank you," I say, using the manners my mom taught me. Kota smiles nicely, and it makes me realize how pretty she is. No wonder Hayden liked her.

Then Lakota's hand moved up, slapping the basketball out of my hands with a bratty smile, "you're still chicken."


	4. Unfair

**Thanks for all the reviews! :3 I don't know how many one-shots there are really going to be, but you know? I don't think all of these are just going to be from childhood. Perhaps maybe some future one-shots when they're old and… somewhat grown up? ;)Tell me what you think ^-^**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><span>I Own You<span>

**Lakota's point of view:**

"My 14th birthday," I announce proudly to Quil, Jacob, and Embry as they scarf their faces with cafeteria food, "will occur _today_," I grin widely, plopping my cute self down in a chair besides Quil happily. Jacob frowned and stopped eating, glancing up at me.

"Your birthday isn't for another 2 weeks. We are not celebrating your birthday," I looked at him blankly, crossing my arms as I quirked up an eyebrow. Like he could tell me when we celebrated my birthday. If I want to turn 14 2 weeks earlier, then I will. Rolling my eyes I move and sit down besides Jacob, snatching up one of his chicken –rubber- fingers, dipping it in the ketchup –tomato paste- as I shoved it in my mouth. All the while chewing with my mouth open to purposely piss Jacob off. He looks over at me, frowning.

"If you're going to steal my food – at least chew it right," I look at him, opening my mouth wider as Quil and Embry grumble their own complaints.

"Keep your food in your mouth, dude," Quil whines, looking down at his food and away from me. Embry, however, just gagged to himself, wrinkling his nose.

"You call this food?" I ask, smiling as I closed my mouth, satisfied with the reactions.

"No," Jacob sighs quietly, dropping the 'chicken' finger back on his tray and pushing it over to me quietly, and me, being the gracious person I am, accepted, "but we still don't like to see what you mash up and salivate," staring at him weirdly I shake my head when he smiles innocently and leans back to balance on the two back legs of the cafeteria chair.

"Blech, must you put it into words?" I ask, but grin nonetheless, "anyways, back on the _important _topic. I will be celebrating my-"

"It's not your birthday yet!" Jacob snaps, cutting my sentence off. Widening my eyes I close my mouth, glaring at him now.

How rude…

Turning to sit in my chair sideways I use my oh-so-gorgeous leg and kick one of the two legs he was balancing his weight on, immediately causing him to lose balance and topple over. Grunting when he hits the ground he glares up at me. Smirking my victory I turn back to face the table, giving Quil and Embry my undivided attention.

"As I was saying, my birthday, will be celebrated today after school at my house," nodding happily when I got that out I lean back in my chair, glancing sideways at Jacob, who, mind you, was still sitting on the ground. Frowning slightly I reach my hand out for his, helping him off the ground and gesture for him to take a seat. Which he complied like a good minion.

"I'm not coming," he mumbles quietly. Blinking my eyes widen slightly, both Quil and Embry falling oddly silent.

What? Not… coming?

I glance over at him, my eyebrows furrowing, "wha-" I pause, clearing my throat, "how come?"

Play it cool Kota… play it cool.

Jacob shrugs nonchalantly, grabbing the Jell-O cup off the lunch tray he surrendered to me, "my dad's friends daughter is visiting for the weekend. She arrives today after school," he states not so helpfully.

"Chief Swan's daughter!" Quil all of a sudden pips up, receiving a glare from Jacob. My jaw clenches, giving Jacob a glare.

"You aren't coming to my birthday because of some… _girl_?" Again, silence from both Quil and Embry. All eyes on Jacob… narrowing my own eyes dangerously in his direction I cross my arms expectantly. Opening his mouth a couple of times before closing it, he sighs quietly.

"It's not like it's your real birthday, Lakota. So yes, I'm not going to your 'birthday'. And, besides, his daughter only comes every few months, and only for a couple of days." Psh. Clenching my hands into fists I feel a pout unwillingly come to my mouth. He can't do that. It isn't fair.

"Jake…" he looks up at me.

And I really didn't know what to say.

"I thought we were tight yo." Jesum. That was really lame. Quil snorts, but my statement caught Jacob's attention nonetheless. And, luckily, he had the decency to look guilty.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But your birthday really isn't until 2 weeks."

"No. It's _today_."

"No it's not!"

"Jacob, yes it is!"

"_No it's not!_" Glaring angrily again, I move to kick the two legs he was balancing on with his chair to teach him another lesson, but of course, being the nugget he is, he drops back down on all fours before I get the chance.

"Jacob!" I hiss angrily, fisting my hands.

"Lakota!"

"Jay. Kob."

"La. Coat. A."

"Don't make me punch you," I groan, kicking a leg of his chair uselessly.

"That won't change my mind," he mumbles, looking away from me stubbornly. Pouting again I slump in my chair, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Glancing over at me from the corner of his eyes he frowns but doesn't cave.

Puppy dog eyes never really were my thing.

"So… what? You like her better than me?" I ask quietly, fingering a chicken finger distastefully. Sighing quietly he reaches out and ruffles my hair.

"I never said that," he murmurs. Feeling slightly hopeful I glance up at him expectantly. Brown eyes on brown eyes we're both silent and don't blink. Meaning, whoever blinks first, loses. Starting into his eyes for what seemed like forever I watch the small tears collect at the corner of his eyes and, oh so slowly, the boy blinks.

"Ha!" I cheer, giving a well-earned fist pump, "you're coming!" Scoffing loudly he looks away.

"Whatever. I was going to come anyways."


	5. I Would Like to Play a Game

**Yaaaay, 5****th**** one-shot for Lakota and Jacob! :) I'm so very glad you guys like these. Other notes, I'd like to please ask you guys to vote in the poll on my profile. I'd love to know what you think :3**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><span>Telepathy can be a real Snizzard<span>

**Lakota's point of view:**

"You so cheated! No way could you have found me that fast," I glared at Jacob as he shrugged, pursing his lips.

"I didn't cheat, Kota; I just knew where you were."

"Yeah," I scoff, rolling my eyes, "you cheated. The whole point is so you _don't _know where I am," I snort, giving him the usual _duh _look. He scowls at me, crossing his arms and running a hand through his impressively lengthy hair.

"We're too old for this anyways," is all he says in return. Pfft. Like that changes anything.

"Plenty of 9 year olds play hide-and-seek," I point out smartly, then squint at him suspiciously. Checking out his surroundings for Stupid 1 and Stupid 2... all was clear. Which, by the way, didn't make any sense. Those two were the worst hide-and-seek players I have ever met in my entire life. And, not to sound arrogant or what not, but I was, obviously, one of the best.

"Did you find Quil or Embry yet?" I test, raising an eyebrow when Jacob looked down at the ground and shakes his head slowly. My mouth pops open in disbelief, flicking Jacob on the forehead in a spout of anger.

"All you have to do is look under the bed or behind a door!" I scold. Rolling his eyes at me he grabs onto my wrist, tugging me out of my skillful hiding spot.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't know which door they're hiding behind or which bed they're under. You… " he shrugs, looking uncertain, "I just kind of _knew_." How ridiculous.

"You cheated, admit it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did freaking not!"

"Did freaking too!"

"I found you fair and square!"

"You cheated!" Jacob groaned loudly, giving himself a facepalm and lets go of my wrist.

"I was downstairs the whole time, how could I have possibly cheated?"

"Spies," I say quickly and seriously, staring directly at him. His eyes narrow dangerously, then he smirks, seemingly _too _confident.

"Fine. Go hide again, and don't hold back. Squeeze yourself into a fist sized ball for all I care, send yourself to England or Norway, whichever. I will _know _where you are. You can even time me. I'll find you in 2 minutes flat," my nose sticks up in the air at this, not happy with his rattling.

"That's some big talk there, boy," he gives me a wide grin, winking slightly.

"You're just scared that you're gonna lose."

"Ha! I never lose," I boast, patting Jacob on his head, "and don't you worry, you'll _never _find me." I suppose I should take it easy on him, despite my otherwise intimidating personality and overall demand for attention; I could still very much hide like nobody's business. Even Jacob with all of his certainty can't defeat me. It was simply inevitable.

"Fine. Go hide ahead," he shrugs, not looking the least bit intimidated. Frowning at him one last time I flip my too short hair back and skip away from him, closing the door behind me to make a point. I'd go outside, climb the highest tree I could find with so many branches that there's no way he could even see me, even with a satellite, if it came down to it. Stopping at the bottom of the tree I frown, getting the sneaking suspicion that he probably _did _know. Was I being too predictable? Looking up at the tallness I figured this is where he'd look first.

Time to find somewhere else.

Turning away I eye the backyard, having half the right mind to hide in plain sight. But what fun would that be? My eyes go to Billy's garage, knowing fully well there was an empty trunk or two in there. No. I stop again, glaring.

That's the second place he'd look. I need something better.

Oh, I know… I'll hide in the ice cream shop – there's absolutely _no _way he'd think I'd go that far. It'd take him all day to search the house and yard before he realized I was even gone! I start to grin, giving myself a well-earned fist pump. To the ice creams shop it is! … no.

Dang nugglet!

Third place he'd probably look. Getting frustrated now I go in a complete circle, scowling sourly. Was there any place that he and I weren't telepathically connected to? The woods maybe?

Jacob knows it inside and out.

The hidden cave on first beach?

_Too _obvious.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" I glare over my shoulder, ducking underneath a window just as Jacob peered out of it. Little bugger.

I wasn't ready yet!

Shaking my head and staying ducked low I make a crouched run to the backdoor. I could probably sneak into the house while Jacob went out the front. Yeah, and I'll just hide under a bed or something. Smirking to myself I stand when I get to the door and open it, my face falling when I saw Jacob standing there, his own smirk on his face as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"I so knew you'd try to slip past me."

My mouth pops open in outrage.

"What are you talking about?" I scowl, giving him my own smirk that made him do a double take, looking confused, "_I _knew _you _would be standing there the second I opened the door," I state happily, crossing my arms in triumph.

Blinking once he shakes his head slowly, raising an eyebrow that questioned my very sanity.

"I was looking for _you_."

"What? No you weren't. I was looking for _you_."

"_What_?"

"You obviously weren't paying attention to our deal. You hide, and I find you, because I know where you are at all times," his face goes red with annoyance, shaking his head slowly.

"Liar."

"Am not," I scoff, clearly offended. Because, come _on_.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are freaking too!"

"Are freaking not!"

"I said I'd find you in 2 minutes flat! _You _were supposed to hide, not me!"

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob," I tsk, shaking my head, "I think you were just too distracted from my good looks to realize that I was, in fact, supposed to find you."

"Would you shut up? I remember clearly that we made a deal. I was supposed to-"

"Uh… guys?" I glance up at Quil, who looked rather sheepish, and Embry, looking very much irritated (as if the mumbling didn't say something...).

"What?" Jacob grumbles, crossing his arms and pouting to himself. I snort, giving him a look. Skittle Sauce.

"I'd hate to brag or anything, but, like, Embry and I were hiding for a whole 10 minutes – I think we kind of won."

My left eye twitches. Jacob's nose crinkles.

Freaking Quil.


	6. The Art of Being Insulted

**I've been playing around with this for awhile, decided it'd probably be fun to write where Lakota gets most of her "insults".  
>2 parted:<br>part 1- Nugget,  
>part 2- Lady Skirt ;)<strong>

**Review?  
><strong>

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><span>Being a Nugget<span>

**Lakota's point of view:  
><strong>

"5 second rule!"

"Gross! Quil! Put that down!"

"What? No! It's perfectly good food!"

"No it isn't! It was on the ground before we got here!" I put my head in my hands, trying to block out Rebecca's yelling and Quil's Quil-ness. I swear to all goshness, I had never needed Jacob more than I needed him right now. And to break up an idiot circle! Last time I checked, Jacob was always part of the idiot circle. And it's like he's the only one that could save me from this because right now I was, literally, surrounded by idiots. Quil and Rebecca to my left, Embry and Rachel to my right, both of the pairs arguing as loud as their mouths would let them. And everything is just so loud that I'm pretty sure my brain was exploding. Or maybe that's just a headache.

"Kota, don't you think the 5 second rule applies here? I mean-" Oh jesum!

"Quil!" I snap, giving myself a face palm and getting his attention, "stop being such a," Quil stares at me expectantly for the insult, but I wasn't too sure if idiot could cover it all, "… a…a..." my eyes move down to the chicken nugget in Quil's hand, "stop being such a nugget." Quil blinks, then looks over to Rebecca who only shrugs.

"What's a nugget?"

"I think it means idiot," Rachel butts in out of nowhere, Embry right next to her with his head tilted to the side, his gaze locked on the piece of miniature meat in Quil's hand.

"No," Rebecca frowns, turning to her twin, "I think nugget means-"

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Embry asks Quil suddenly and I frown when Quil holds it close to his chest.

"No way, I found it fair and square."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're _still _going to eat it?" Rebecca asks, glaring at Quil who, quite suitably, fits the nugget description.

"I told you, it's the 5 second rule," he replies calmly, making a show of blowing on the chicken nugget. Embry scowls.

"That only works if it has actually been 5 seconds since it was _dropped_. Not 5 seconds since you spotted it on the ground."

"Finders keepers," Embry pushes his way next to Quil, taking the chicken nugget out of his hand and shoving it in his mouth before Quil could recover from the shock of losing his precious floor food.

"Gaaaaaah!" Quil roars, tackling Embry to the ground where they proceeded to wrestle for what looked like life or death, both Rebecca and Rachel cheering them on. Glaring at the four of them I shake my head slowly, realizing that I, Lakota Dyani Jones, was the only normal person here.

Nuggets.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Being a Lady Skirt

**Lakota's point of view:  
><strong>

I stare at Jacob's forehead intensely, making note whenever it would crinkle up into concentration or the small beads of sweat that built up. Not that I make a habit of staring at Jacob's massive forehead, but I was currently being ignored, which means that he deserved a very heated stare from me. And I refuse to ease up on said intense stare until I was no longer ignored.

"What's with the skirt?" Ugh.

"What's with your face?" Jacob glances over at me, frowning with a slight glare. I return the glare happily, squishing down the urge to grin like mad when his stupid video game character is shot down.

"Ah, damnit! Look what you did."

"I didn't do anything," I scoff, sliding down off my reserved seat in the Black house, "you just suck at video games." Ignoring the obvious jab to his nerdy boy side he sets down the controller to face me, opening his mouth to say something. Stopping instantly when he looks down at my skirt.

"Seriously, Kota, what's with the skirt?" I purse my lips and cross my arms, looking away from him for a moment, reluctantly mumbling a response under my breath.

"What?" I glare up at him. Stupid, stupid boy.

"I said my dad wanted me to be a lady!" The living room goes quiet, save for the annoying video game music in the background, and Jake just stares at me for a long time. Looking down at my skirt and up at my face every few seconds.

"So you have to wear a skirt to be a lady?" I fum a little bit, getting agitated by his questions. Couldn't he just leave it be?

"That's what my dad said."

"Yeah, no offense to Mr. Jones or anything, Kota, but guys wear skirts too sometimes. In... Ireland or Scotland, I think."

"Well this is a _ladies _skirt," I sneer at him, snapping my fingers in front of his face aggressively. What a know-it-all. Besides, who said I have to have a reason to wear a skirt. If I must say so myself, I looked pretty good. Actually, no, I looked _more _than good. Trust Jacob to be the only one who has a problem with my good looks.

"A lady skirt? What's the difference? A skirt's a skirt." Oh yeah. What a skirt expert.

"Yeah, whatever, since when do you know so much about skirts?"

"What's there to know? A skirt's a skirt," he repeats, crossing his arms smugly.

"_This_," I fist my hands in my skirt, "is a _ladies _skirt."

"I still don't-"

"_Lady _skirt," I growl warningly.

"But-"

"_LADY SKIRT!_"

"Geez!" Jacob puts his hands up in surrender, leaning back, "fine, fine. It's a freaking Lady Skirt." I eye him angrily, clenching my hands when he mumbled something under his breath. Jerk Muffin.

"You know what? _You're _a lady skirt, Jacob Black."

"What?" I grin over at him triumphantly, relishing in his shocked expression.

"You heard me. Lady skirt."


	7. Cookies and Brochures

**My inspiration for Lakota/Jacob is nonexistent at this point, so my lack of updating for **_**Half a Heart **_**…To somehow get my brain into gear I've decided to take a crack at future!Lakota/Jacob where the two losers somehow get it into their heads to have kids. Hilarious, right? **

**And I may or may not have rushed the ending?**

**Review?**

****Mimeofthemind ** new pen, man

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** generation: Black Family**

Tate: eldest son (15)  
>Alexandra(Andy): eldest daughter (13)<br>Jolon(Jo): eldest triplet, son (10)  
>Kitchi(Kit): youngest triplet, son (10)<br>Petra(Pet): middle triplet, daughter (10)  
>Hunter: youngest son (8)<p>

Picking Favorites

**Kit's point of view**

The cookies are approximately a foot out of reach, even when standing on one of the kitchen chairs. The candy cabinet is about the same distance, maybe half a foot further considering the stash was in its own separate container pushed all the way back on the shelf, and the ice cream…well I wasn't stupid enough to try and go for that, even if mom wasn't home; I didn't want to end up sleeping outside, after all. That lesson has been engrained in everybody's head for as long as I can remember – including dads.

"Oh ho ho~! Shorty is getting red in the face!" I suck in a quick breath, almost certain I was caught red handed by mom…but no.

"Ack! You _scared _me! I thought you were mom!" Pet grins widely, and for a second I think that maybe she _is _mom who somehow shrunk, because, seriously, the resemblance isn't lost on anybody in the family. But a quick glance out the window to the empty driveway is enough to know that wasn't the case.

Ignoring me completely, Pet just steps onto the chair, and, given that both her and Jo are about a foot taller than me, reaches the cookie jar with ease. My mouth waters when she grabs two cookies, certain that she was feeling like a gracious older sister and would give me one. That thought is quickly smashed to smithereens, however, when Hunter comes in and, looking all smiles, is quite promptly handed the second cookie in Petra's hand. Not even a second thought is given on either of their parts. I whine under my breath and puff my cheeks out, pointedly glaring at my sister in hopes that she'd fine me adorable enough to take pity on.

She doesn't. Instead, she shoves the one cookie in her hand into her mouth and nudges the cookie jar further back on the shelf – thus making it more difficult to reach than it already was to begin with.

"Hey! I want a cookie too!" Not the best way to approach when you want something, but I find that whining and throwing a fit is an effective way to get what you want faster, especially when it comes to short tempered siblings.

Pausing mid-chew Petra gives me a thoughtful expression before shaking her head.

"Nope," she sighs, popping the 'p', "you should probably eat some vegetables, drink some milk, you know; push your body to start growing." Oh jeez, _this _again. I mean, I guess it was true, the only person that I was taller than was Hunter, who was a whole two years younger, but even then it wasn't by much. But that's not unusual, I am the second youngest after all (So are Jo and Pet, but I mean they've got like 15 minutes to an hour on me). And, even with this knowledge, my entire family was convinced that I ended up dwarfing myself by having a poor diet of cookies, candy, and my favorite, pie. But it wasn't like I was _fat _or even out of shape, I had a wonderful metabolism thanks to wolfy genes and whatever genes on my mom's side, and endless energy thanks to sugar; there's nothing wrong with that.

"I'll have a glass of chocolate milk with my cookie," I say, trying to compromise. She only snorts in response, dragging the chair over to its original position by the kitchen table, then leaves without really saying anything. Rubbing at my eyes I groan, wondering if Jo would be a little more sympathetic and quickly decide that no, both Jo and Pet were similar enough that I'd just end up having the same conversation. I mean…maybe Tate or Andy would…maybe not Andy; she's a bit moody; hormones I think Tate called them. I don't know, just girl stuff.

_Tate _on the other hand...

Stuffing my hands in my pocket I peer out the screen of the backdoor in the kitchen where Tate was doing his usual in the backyard. That being that he was trying to psych himself out in hopes of turning into a wolf. He's been doing that since he turned 15, caught up with the idea of impressing all the elders in the tribe and dad with how much of a _natural _he is at hunting vampires (though theoretically he can't do that without being a wolf first). It was funny for the first 2 weeks; but now it was borderline sad. No, wait, scratch that, there's nothing borderline about it; it's sad and desperate.

No one in the family has the heart to tell him.

Now that I think about it, maybe it was a bad idea to bother Tate. As unsuccessful as he has been…I'd hate to be within attacking range when he _does _shift. Then _again_, how provoking can asking an older sibling to reach the cookie jar be? Puffing out my chest I push open the back door slowly – another thing about Tate is that he likes to think he's in some kind of half-phase state where his hearing and sense of smell is enhanced. As a loving and supporting family we try our best to be as quiet and soap-smelling as possible to keep his delusional mind in check. The only downside to our troubles is that Tate doubles his efforts in proving himself. Like I said, it's a sad time for our family; dad has suggested therapy a numerous amounts of times, and the only thing holding us back from doing so is mom's unwillingness to get up from the couch.

And, thank you, Taha Aki, because there is no way I'm going to family therapy.

I only take a few timid steps towards my brother before said brother speaks up, sounding irrationally angry, "fuck off, Kit, I'm concentrating." Which, okay, _rude_. Barely resisting the urge to roll my eyes I plant my feet firmly in my spot, because, hello, it's obvious I'm going to have to be the bigger man here. Like always, it would seem.

"Dude, I just want a cookie."

"Get it yourself. Now go away."

"Uh, I would, you know? But it appears I've misplaced my heels." Tate turns to look at me, not the least bit amused looking – seriously, this guy is never in a good mood anymore. And he doesn't even have a good excuse except for hating his own puberty. So it's weird, okay?

Rolling his eyes Tate stands up quickly, stumbling a little as punishment because he's only human. Though I wouldn't dare to say that out loud; wouldn't want to make him cry or something. Huffing, he stalks over, looking more and more annoyed the closer he got to the house but all in all I think him getting me a cookie will inevitably bring this family closer – kind of like therapy but better.

Following him closely I beam happily, because I can just taste it. The chocolate chips, the soft, baked dough that came with home-made cookies, and the tall glass of chocolate milk. I wipe the drool from the side of my mouth before Tate notices.

Still grumbling under his breath he goes over to the cupboard and, no surprise, he barely has to lift his arm to reach the jar before opening it and extracting a single cookie. Licking my lips I hold my hand out for my prize that was-

"What! ? Dude! That was _mine_."

"I don't think so. I got it, so it's mine." Why was I born into such a horrible, unforgiving family? What have I ever done to deserve this? What kind of past life did I lead to have to deal with this crumbling misfortune and unfairness?

Let's just say that, within reason, the very inhuman growl that comes from my mouth take both Tate and I off guard.

Cutting myself off mid-growl I put my hands around my throat, staring up at my older brother with wide eyes as he stares down at me, looking…

Okay, he looks angry.

"Wha- hey! Buddy ole' pal I didn't – I, uh," I try, flailing my arms around as I try to back up from a very pissed off older brother.

"_How_ do you do that?"

"Uh, do what? You mean my jazz-hands? Because I gotta tell you, that takes at least a few lessons and some very detailed youtube vide- Oh crap. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I yelp, trying my best to get my stupid oaf of a brother's hands away from my throat. Contrary to popular belief, I would not like to die young and beautiful. I'd be very much okay with being buried or cremated with some good, well-worn leather wrinkles; no shame in age.

"How. Did. You. Do. That?" He hisses, inching my poor helpless short 10 year old self further up the wall with just his fist curled in the front of my T-shirt with each word, looking on the verge of…well, phasing. But not really, because it seems that's not something he'll be able to do. Like, ever.

_Me_, on the other hand. Well, looks like I'm a prodigy or something.

Blinking at the realization I try my very best to hide a grin; no need to rub it in his face. But at the same time, the loser did eat my cookie…so…

"Just a few throat exercises," I lie, giving him my best 'how-do-you-not-know-that' look. He blinks and immediately lets me drop back down onto my own two feet, which, hallelujah.

"Throat exercises?" he questions, raising an eyebrow and looking less perplexed and more like he wanted to store me in the freezer. Something I would advise against considering how much mom would disapprove; she didn't like human flavored ice cream, after all. Or, at least, I don't think so.

"Yup," I say, popping the 'p' and doing my best to act casual as I put my hands in my pockets, "you know, like animal noises. First I start off with the pig –oink, by the way- and then I go to the cow – which is moo- and then the dog of course, though you can decide between 'woof' and 'bark'; doesn't really matter. _Personally, _I go with woof, but, uh, hey, that's just me. Then I-"

"Kitchi, so help me I will not hesitate to brain you on the corner of the kitchen table."

"But I'm serious!"

"Yeah well _I'm _being serious when I tell you that I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell if you don't tell me _how _you made that sound!" Squishing down the urge to practice my mime skills on his throat I just sigh and roll my eyes.

"I don't know, alright? You ate my cookie and I got frustrated."

"That's…it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"I don't believe you."

"Dude! What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me how you did it!"

"But I don't know! I just wanted a cookie!"

"_Oh my God, shut up_! I'm trying to do homework here!" I blink and Tate mirrors the action as we turn to see Andy sitting at the kitchen table, looking increasingly irritated.

"Uh, have you been here the whole time?" Tate asks, raising an eyebrow and I take that as my golden opportunity to slip away from my spot between him and the wall.

"Since shrimp's first try to score a cookie, yeah." She frowns; shaking her head as if we were all beneath her which…okay, _might _be the case sometimes but we'd all be better off without her attitude.

"And you didn't help?"

"You didn't ask me to."

"I didn't even know you were there!"

"It's probably because you have such a one-track mind."

"It's not like you're very noticeable anyways," I grumble, and almost immediately Andy grows defensive because _of course _she has to take it personally.

"Whatever, pudgy; you know you're on a sweet tooth suspension, so stop bothering everyone with your problems." I scoff – sweet tooth suspension? What the hell was that?

"_When _on _earth _did I sign _that _contract?" I huff out, crossing my arms. Andy opens her mouth to respond, but I beat her to the punch, stressing my next words carefully, "Andy, sweet sister of mine, you have to understand. I have needs, I have _cravings_, you can't just force me into cold turkey mode; I-"

"Cravings…are you serious, Kit?" Tate snorts, "What are you, a pregnant lady? Jesum, half the stuff that comes out of your mouth is embarrassing; how are you even my brother?"

"Hey now," Andy speaks up, looking a little peeved; for whatever reason, I do not know. But it's probably for the best as my comeback to Tate's sassy snark would probably be a few choice words that would get me grounded in like…a second. Not that mom cares, but dad's sensitive about it. "Don't talk to Kit like that; he's young and just figuring out who he is; so what if he's a little feminine?" Hey…what, wow, way to turn on me. I scoff, glaring at her stupid smirking face as Tate laughs.

"To think I thought you were on my side for a second. It's like I can't trust any of you in this house. What am I: the middle child? Like, I don't know what I did to deserve any of this, I just want a cookie!"

"Not before supper," dad suddenly butts in, coming out of like _nowhere _with an arm full of groceries, mom following him with a single jug of milk.

"Oh but _come on_! Tate, Hunter, and Pet got one!" Mom frowns for a second, glancing down at the jug in her hands before up at dad and places it in the crook of his arms amongst the rest of the groceries before nodding to both Tate and Andy.

"You two get the rest of the groceries; careful with the eggs," she states simply, jumping up to sit on the counter and giving me this weird, thoughtful expression. One of which I had only ever received once before when she asked me if I wanted to take ballet on my 8th birthday. In other words, the look was one of pity and the fondness of a mother looking at her child which…duh. Still worrying though; as I don't think I could stand the thought of seeing my mom's disappointed face after I turn down another brochure to a ballet lesson (still have no idea how she got it in her head that I'd be interested in ballet).

"Uhm, yes…hello?" I try, grinning a bit forcefully in a way that makes dad laugh like he knows something I don't. He probably does.

Without saying anything, mom reaches up into the cupboard as dad leaves the kitchen to help Tate and Andy with the food. Watching her movements carefully I fully expect her to pull out a packet of brochures; instead she grabs the cookie jar, digging in and grabbing one, handing it over with that look still on her face. But…forget about what her face looks like. I had a cookie! Unable to keep myself from grinning I split a piece off and shove it into my mouth – or at least I _tried._

"Dad!" I huff, glaring as he eats part of _my _cookie. Seriously not cool; this was getting old very fast. Laughing like the senior citizen he is he plucks the rest of my cookie out of my hand and walks out the backdoor and towards Tate who, no surprise, had resumed his position in the middle of the backyard to attempt shape-shifting.

Turning back to mom, because obviously she just witnessed point blank thievery, to give me another cookie I'm met with a face full of brochures: tap dance brochures.

"Uh?"

"To get you active," she explains, as if it were obvious, then, seeming to realize that the explanation itself wouldn't be enough she just sighs and grabs the cookie jar again, "alright, fine, is it so bad that I want one of my kids to be involved in something?" The _guilt trip_, I don't even bother trying to keep myself from rolling my eyes in exasperation.

"Tate is involved in the tribe's history, Pet is taking cooking lessons, Hunter is involved in the soccer program, Andy is involved in herself, and Jo helps Uncle Seth in the garage," I list off, watching smugly as my mom wrinkles her nose in distain. Which shows her, huh?

"Alright, fine, you caught me. Your dad wants me to push you into something and stop spoiling you so your brothers and sisters don't think that you're my favorite, alright?"

"You've been pushing dancing brochure on me since I was eight, why are you telling me this now? Why _dancing_? I mean I get it if- wait, _am _I your favorite?" Mom guffaws, putting a hand over her heart and grabbing onto the edge of the counter dramatically.

"Of _course _not, I love you all equally – but just take freaking dance lessons so you don't _look _like the favorite."

"And what's in it for me?" I ask, eyeing her up. Granted, I should have probably approached the negotiation tactic a little more subtly, but judging from the way mom kept glancing over at the screen door to the backyard as dad drew near she was a little desperate to get the conversation over with. This was, of course, confirmed when she raised her voice unnecessarily loud and firm as dad opened up the door and walked in.

"You get your mother's love and gratitude." And judging by his amused expression dad wasn't fooled and knew exactly how our conversation was actually going.

"…and two cookies?" I put in the second dad leaves the room. Mom scoffs, looking a little put-off but nowhere near surprised. And, surprisingly, all she did was comply and hand over two cookies.

"Deal." she whispers, leaning in and slapping the handful of dancing pamphlets into my hand and leaning back to talk loudly once again. "Take the brochures with you!"

It wasn't all that hard to hear dad laughing from the living room.


End file.
